


For the West

by oldwickedsongs



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldwickedsongs/pseuds/oldwickedsongs
Summary: Mirror verse fic. Spoilers for season 1. (SORRY) On the eve of his betrayal, Lorca faces his Emperor one last time. A character study of a monster.
Kudos: 2





	For the West

**Author's Note:**

> “For West is where we all plan to go some day. It is where you go when the land gives out and the old-field pines encroach. It is where you go when you get the letter saying: Flee, all is discovered. It is where you go when you look down at the blade in your hand and the blood on it. It is where you go when you are told that you are a bubble on the tide of empire. It is where you go when you hear that thar's gold in them-thar hills. It is where you go to grow up with the country. It is where you go to spend your old age. Or it is just where you go.” - Robert Penn Warren

The night before he betrays her, Gabriel waits for his Emperor.

The Emperor steps into the hall and behind her coterie rippled like a cloak. They were the usual sycophants that had been gifted worlds and warships and collect titles like Orion slaves. He stands at attention until he’s called although he knows Georgiou spotted him the moment she entered. Burnham hasn’t torn her eyes away from the space a few away from her face, and she remains carefully blank. Good.

That’s what he likes about his girl; her youth hides her hunger. Her cunning too. The Emperor has dismissed them both as her daughter’s whimsy. As if Michael would be sated with attention and nothing else.

She’s more like Lorca in that regard. They may eat at the Emperor’s table, may enjoy her boons and bounty but the lack of position and clear path makes them uneasy.

Gabriel was raised in the Imperial household, as a hostage just as Pippa had. He had no idea if his family were rival warlords or insurrectionists. He never asked either. He doesn’t even know if his name is his own.

_[Later, in that place were the stars are too bright and the eyes that follow him do so for direction and not in hunger- he’ll find out that yes, it is his and the revelation will send him to his knees although he won’t be able to bring himself to contact his parents until they arrive on Starbase 14 after the Buran’s destruction and hold him tight as if the war were nightmares to be shooed away._

_He’ll hate his mirror self then. And he won’t know why.]_

“I asked for a report Lorca.” The Emperor is saying and he makes a point to shake his head as if dismissing a daydream. He smiles at her and meets her eyes; reveling in the fact her minions shift nervously and glare.

He doesn’t bow. He never has.

“I’m sorry, Pippa, did you ask for something?” He drawls. It’s then Michael steps to the side to allow him to take her place.

As if he could. As if he would want to. She was born the throne. He was born to stand right here; behind the master and whispering into her ear.

His hand brushes Michael’s arm as he steps into his place. There are promises there and lies. But from who and about what is anyone’s guess. The Emperor is amused, even as he snakes his arm around hers. Michael looks away. He’ll earn her forgiveness later; when they’re not on the Charon where Lorca’s only bed is the Emperor’s unless she sees fit for something otherwise.

“Ah, yes. The Bajoran-Cardassian front.” Pippa nods as if he’s about to turn in a late book report. “We’ve pushed them back to the Chintoka system but there’s reports enough they’re getting aid from the Klingons. Apparently they’re pissed off about the destruction of their homeworld. Possibly the Romulans too, although they deny it and we can’t prove it.”

The Emperor’s eyes flickered in amusement or annoyance. Gabriel flanked towards Michael. “Perhaps you can show them the error of their ways at the binary stars?”

Michael glanced towards him and away, as if he were a fly to be shooed. “If the Emperor pleases.”

Phillipa was watching them both, made a noise and then uncoupled with Lorca. Behind him, one of her lieutenants- Stamets, he thought, undid his holster. He could take him. But not before he’d be killed.

If she knew.

If she even suspected…

Or if Pippa was just bored.

“You’ll tell me more tonight.” She said instead and motioned for Michael to return to her place. “Until then, be seen by Culber. I know you haven’t yet.”

“I would prefer my doctor aboard the Buran…”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Of course.” He inclined his head. “And Emperor…”

She turns then and drinks him in, not quite bored but careful. She always is. He loves her. He would have died for her and maybe he was dead already. Until at least, Michael took him by the hips, pulled him close and offered the universe.

And maybe in another universe, he was a man of honor, where his word mattered and he wasn’t a creature honed only for war. Maybe, in another world he and Michael could…

But no. This here was the truth of it and soon enough the blood would be on his hands. His own, or Georgiou’s. No other choice.

He smiled, “Enjoy your dinner.”


End file.
